How to Explain Peddie to a Keddie Shipper
by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B
Summary: An letter I wrote to my friend explaining why I ship Peddie. *Some facts may not be accurate*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Ya'll! Abby here! Now in case you were wondering, this is a note I sent to my friend the other day who is a Keddie shipper (my response being "Why are we friends again?"). This might make more sense if you saw the pictures I had in the letter, but whatever. **_

_**I do not own Peddie or Keddie from House of Anubis**_

_**Oh, and um well not everything in here is 100% accurate, but I had to TRY to get her to like my opt, right?**_

* * *

_Dear Emily, The other day you informed me that you ship the couple Keddie. I decided to make you this because frankly Peddie is my couple and KT is better with (as Ali Shipp said herself) a tree stump. So now, I give you, How to Explain Peddie to a Keddie Shipper._

___**The Beginning of Season Two: What's a Peddie?**_

At the beginning of season two, there was a leak on /Anubis where it said "Peddie". As a fandom, us sibunas were all trying to find out what this meant. Two weeks later this picture was on with a description saying the boy's name was Eddie. **(Eddie's picture being here)**

Now the fandom started thinking. If Fabina was a mashup of Fabian and Nina, then Peddie was a mashup of Eddie and someone's names! But who? Then came the brilliant idea of someone who said "Wait, Peddie…...Patricia and Eddie!" **(Insert picture of Patricia)** The fandom went nuts. "OMA YES PATTY FINALLY HAS SOMEONE TO DATE!" said some. "WHAT ABOUT PATROME?" said others. The fandom was a fighting match. **(Now you see what I'm talking about...) **

_**The Mid and End of Season Two: The Perfect Peddie**_

By mid season two, Peddie was the new Fabina. Everyone was flipping out because of their kiss scene **(Insert le' Peddie first kiss)** and then came the fanfictions. I looked on and saw that there are over 600 fanfictions just about Peddie, most written between their first kiss and now. If you refer to the sheet I gave you there are some moments listed about Peddie and not so many about Keddie. **(I may or my not be a mega huge stalker fan...I mean..what?)**

There are only 8 keddie fanfictions. 8. During the season two finale though, something happened. People thought that Eddie and Nina had to be together because of the Paragon/Osirian thing. But as soon as it started, Neddie was soon out of everyones minds. Over the long break from Anubis everyone wrote fanfictions. 15% Amfie, 20% Jara, 20% Fabina, and 45% Peddie. **(Estimating and trying to show point...)** Fan art also took over the fandom. **(Insert Peddie fanart)**

_**Season Three: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BROKE UP! WAIT NOW THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER? YESSSSS!**_

Then came season three. First episode, an hour before : "Oh God I hope that Peddie is still together!" First episode, 1/2 an hour before: "Oh God what if they aren't together? I WILL DIE!" AFTER the episode: "MY PEDDIE FEELZ!" **(Okay to be truthful I didn't say that...I was to busy sobbing in the corner...)**

So FINALLY after many episodes of waiting and suffering hearing the two both say they still like each other, THIS happened!

**(Le' Peddie kiss in season three) **—

Then this — **(Le' other kiss)**

AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS **(Mutiple Peddie moments in season three including their picnic date, Eddie's arm around Patricia at breakfast, Peddie holding hands...)**

_And so my dear friend, you see why I ship Peddie, because frankly they're just so adorable together! Leather jacket love! But, if you still ship Keddie, I honor your opinion. And with that Em, I bid you goodbye._

* * *

**_So this is how I spend my Friday afternoon...Man I have no life XD I hope you all enjoyed my little rant...It was longer on the letter..which may or may not have been five pages long...Okay well bye!_**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Ya'll! Since you all liked the story so much, I'm think of writing a chapter two. If I did it would include Em's response and how her and me reacted to all of you responses! Tell me what you think!**

** ~Abby**


End file.
